


Stories that I Used to Know

by Elle_dubs (avril_o)



Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cinnamon Roll, Filk, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, OT3, Twitter, glee if you're creative, hamilton if you squint, otp, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs
Summary: This  is a filk song about my love for fandom in general, and Ao3 in particular, based on Gotye's "Somebody that I Used to Know".
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Voice Team 2020: Orange Team, Voiceteam 2020





	Stories that I Used to Know

  
Lyrics (to the tune of Gotye's "Somebody that I Used to Know"):  
  
Now and then I think of when I first found fandom  
and how I shipped so hard I thought I could die.  
Someone invited me to Ao3  
where i could read about my OTPs.  
Now there's twenty tabs of fics open in my browser.  
  
You can get addicted to reading one more chapter;  
starting longer fics at three am.  
Put on a podfic while you're baking bread,  
daydreaming 'bout the works you want to pen:  
Create - Consume is a cycle that's unending.  
  
Sometimes I think I've had enough  
of seeing how they make or break love and have all or nothing,  
but then I find some brand new tropes  
or an ot3 that cherishes my cinnamon roll.  
I subscribe, comment, leave kudos  
and eventually I've reached the end of all the fics fans posted.  
I started this so long ago,  
my bookmarks are the stories that I used to know.  
My bookmarks are just stories that I used to know.  
My bookmarks are the stories that I used to know.  
  
Now and then I think of all the fanon bits I love most.  
They have me believing it was always something in canon.  
And I choose to live this way,  
reading every single AU -- cafe  
Hanahaki's / modern / A/B/O  
they were roommates / high school / twitter fic / or soulmates -- I don't say no!  
  
Sometimes I think I've had enough  
of seeing how they make or break love and have all or nothing,  
but then I find some brand new tropes  
or an ot3 that cherishes my cinnamon roll.  
I subscribe, comment, leave kudos  
and eventually I've reached the end of all the fics fans posted.  
I started this so long ago,  
my bookmarks are the stories that I used to know.  
My bookmarks are just stories that I used to know.  
My bookmarks are the stories that I used to know.

**Author's Note:**

> This filk was created for the Voiceteam 2020 Challenge Make a Filk.
> 
> The backing track is based on the Glee cover of Gotye's "Somebody that I Used to Know".

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Comment Kudos Bookmark Subscribe (Reader)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416200) by [Elle_dubs (avril_o)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avril_o/pseuds/Elle_dubs)




End file.
